In complex mechanical assemblies having tight packaging constraints, such as in analytical instruments, it is sometimes necessary to effect the movement of a part in one direction while making the adjustment in another direction. Often, this movement must be accomplished for a number of parts through a single access panel.
In addition to producing output movements at an angle to input, such a device must have low friction and be totally proportional. That is, the output movement must be proportional to the input movement at all times. It is also desirable that such a device be inexpensive.
The present invention accomplishes the above objectives by providing an adjustment device which is inexpensive, has low friction and has an output which is proportional to input.